1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid application apparatus for linearly applying a liquid such as a liquid adhesive or a liquid electronic material to an objective region.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a liquid application apparatus for applying a liquid such as a liquid adhesive or a liquid electronic material to an objective region is a liquid discharging multinozzle for discharging a liquid from a plurality of discharge holes disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-25121.
The multinozzle of this related art includes a discharge quantity adjuster arranged between a liquid inlet to which the liquid is supplied and the discharge holes for discharging the liquid. Based on relative diameters of the discharge holes or an arrangement of the discharge holes, the liquid quantity adjuster discharges a required quantity of the liquid from each of the discharge holes.
The multinozzle of the related art is capable of discharging a required quantity of a liquid adhesive or liquid electronic material from the discharge holes.
According to the related art, the discharge holes are independent of one another and a predetermined gap is present between adjacent ones of the discharge holes. When the multinozzle is used to linearly apply a liquid to an objective region, spots on the objective region facing the discharge holes receive a thick liquid and spots on the objective region not facing the discharge nozzles receive almost no liquid. Namely, the related art realizes a linear application of liquid as a collection of liquid spots and is unable to uniformly apply a liquid in a linear fashion.